


The Things I Deserve

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Suicide, kinda madohomu but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homura takes the easy way out(Based on “The Things I Deserve” by GHOST)





	The Things I Deserve

Even in death, Madoka Kaname was gorgeous. Despite the huge gashes in her side, she was smiling peacefully. Her soul gem had been shattered into a million pieces by Homura’s gun. 

 

Every time, Homura was taken by the girl’s beauty. She had gotten stronger, she told herself. She was better now. It was fine if Madoka died. Despite these lies to herself, Homura could feel the tears pouring out of her eyes. Her whole existence was dedicated to saving Madoka, dedicated to doing just one good thing. “I wish you a better farewell in the next life,” Homura mumbled.

 

_ Are you really still trying?  _ a childish voice inside Homura’s head asked.  _ Give up already. _

 

“Shut the fuck up, Kyuubei,” Homura spat. But even so, she lifted her gun to her head, the same gun that had killed Madoka just moments before.

 

A high pitched, distorted laugh echoed around Homura’s brain. _ I see that you’re getting tired. You can’t save them, time doesn’t work like that. _

 

Homura gritted her teeth. “I’ll make it work like that!” However, she did not lower the gun.

 

_ Your words and actions are contradictory _ , Kyuubei laughed.

 

Homura laughed too. “Yeah,” she said, “I’m a problematic waste of an existence.” And with that, she pulled the trigger.


End file.
